


Pushing buttons

by littlemisssexkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssexkitty/pseuds/littlemisssexkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam push Castiels buttons until he snaps and Dean learns his lesson. Don't ever underestimate an angel of the lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "profound-bondage" on tumblr to satisfy her need to see more sub!Dean. First time writing something like this so I hope you like it :)

It starts small. Little jokes, little digs. 

Jokes about his wings, his hair, the way he walks. 

Maybe its their lack of anything to hunt in a while, he thinks or maybe its the trenchcoat, he wonders, the length of it and the way it glides behind him in the wind that's making Dean act up so much today. Maybe its the excitement of seeing snow for the first time in a long time. Either way Dean and Sam are giggling, barely able to look at him without grinning and Castiel cant stand it. 

Sam makes a small remark about how nice his hair looks today. Dean cuts in with a comment about how pretty he looks is, how cute, how daintily he walks.

Then its jokes about his eyes and skin against the backdrop of the early winter snowflakes. How they are "the bluest blue he's ever seen" and Sam chokes on his water laughing at Dean pretending to swoon at his angel 

"Jesus Sammy and I thought you did a mean bitchface! Look at that pout, aw come on pretty baby"

Castiel can only glare at him for a moment, giving Dean his best "I raised you from hell I can put you back down there" look before Dean smirks and stops staring. He lets it go for a while.

Till of course they're at Bobby's and they see little kids making angel wings in the snow.

They always forget he can hear them.

"How big do you think Cas's would make in that?"

"Ha!" Dean grins "Like He'd ever do that, he'd get his precious coat dirty and then we'd have to deal with a grumpy little angel all day. Heaven forbid!" 

And then theyre laughing again and Sam splutters some of his water wihich makes Dean have to pat him on the back, shaking with laughter. They dont see that Cas's fists are clenched. 

Enough is enough.

 

***

Until later.

Dean moves slowly, so slowly it aches. Against the leather of the impala in the back seat, their breath comes out in clouds and outside its freezing. Easily below minus 3 but inside its too hot. Too much. Castiel groans, still upset. Trying to hide his obvious anger at the man who is currently making him shiver. 

Dean's grin is smug, cocky as ever as he licks along Castiel's neck.

"You like that baby?"

"Dean-" Castiel groans out again teeth gritting. 

"hmmm yeah thats it, my pretty angel. Gonna make you scream my name like the little bitch you are"

It only takes a moment before the wind is almost knocked out of him. Castiel moves his knees to the car floor hips against Dean.His hand against his mouth.

"I am no one's bitch Dean Winchester. I am the one who raised you from perdition. I ripped you out of Hell and I can easily do so again I am far more powerful than you will ever be"

His voice gruff, Castiel watches Dean's pupils dilate his breath quickens.

They stay like that, His chest heaving untill Castiel moves the hand from his mouth and Dean stares at him and slowly grins that deliciously wicked grin again.

"Oh yeah? Bite me" 

It doesnt take much. He forgets in that moment, just how powerful, just how immense the angels strength is. He lifts him easily, into a better position on the car seat in front of him, uses the last of the lube to position himself, cover his already slick hard on that little bit more before thrusting upwards into that delicious tightness. 

He doesnt give him time to breathe before he's pounding, pistoning his hips up harder into Dean aiming for that spot that makes his toes curl.

Dean thinks he'll pass out. Back arching of the seat, legs over Castiel's shoulders practically as he moves faster and deeper one arm coming up to hold him in place. 

He pulls out and in one quick movement re-positions him like he weighs nothing onto all fours until his cock is straining against the hard leather of his beloved baby. Its too much. Too fast, 

"Cas slow down...Im gonna..." He calls out arms reaching behind to dig his fingers into his hips which only move faster. 

Cas moves closer allowing as much skin to skin contact until he's by his ear licking the lobe. One hand reaches down to pull hard onto his dick, pumping it just the way he likes it, almost furiously in time with his still pistoning hips. 

He thinks he's gonna pass out or scream or both when he hears it, Castiel's voice against his ear,so guttural he's almost moaning it

"I am no ones little bitch, I am far older than you will ever be, more powerful than you will ever know and if I wanted to I could kill with you a snap of my fingers. Dean Winchester I serve no one. You serve me" 

"Cas fuck ...." 

"Say it. Say your mine" He calls out again 

"Fuck cas Im yours. Im yours, fuck!"and holy fucking shit if its possible he moves faster, pulls his hips apart and thrusts in deeper until he's holding his hips moving him back with him with every thrust and Castiel's biting his neck, manhandling him and god help him he's loving it. He moans out again

"jesus christ Cas im fucking yours" 

"Dean" He groans and as he feels it, Castiel shaking and moaning out again he comes and he thinks for a second there he's gonna pass out. Its too much, all too much and his legs feel numb and the car is probably rocking and shit he's gonna get it all over his baby and fuck,fuck,fuck, 

"Cas cas fuck cas son of a-" and feels his toes curl painfully. Its the hardest he's come in a long time and his voice is hoarse from yelling. 

When he comes to Castiel is lying on his chest kissing him, he waits until his breathing has gone back to a slightly more normal pace before he grins and kisses the top of Castiel's mussed up dark hair.

"If that's the way you react to me taking the mickey out of you I am so doing that again"


End file.
